Tom Cat
Thomas Jasper "Tom" Cat is a fictional character and the main protagonist/anti-hero of the Academy-Award-winning Tom and Jerry cartoon cat-and-mouse duo. He is a blue/grey anthropomorphic cat who first appeared in the 1940 Oscar nominated short Puss Gets the Boot. Tom was originally known as "Jasper" during his debut in that short, however, beginning from his next appearance in The Midnight Snack and onward, he is known as "Tom" or "Thomas". In Tom and Jerry: The Movie, he was voiced by Richard Kind, and serves as the main protagonist. He is occasionally the antagonist in most of the shorts. Appearance Tom is a mute, Russian Grayish-Blue cat with green eyes and yellow in the whites of the eyes. Tom has a white torso and white hands and feet. The tip of his tail is also white. The rest of his body is gray. History Tom was born to two stray cats, near a ally in 1995. After the parents died, Maria finds the hungry, lost, scared baby kitten near a bin, names him Tom and takes him in her mansion in Vice City. Tom spends his childhood with Maria and his resident baby friends. It maybe known that Maria either kept Tom or had given him to Mammy Two Shoes. Background His full name "Tom Cat" is based on the phrase "tomcat" which refers to male felines. He is very rarely heard speaking with the exception of a few cartoons. Although occasionally, he would make yawning noises and "Ouch!" noises if he is hurt. As well as saying "Don't you believe it?" in a low, monotonous voice. Personality Tom is portrayed as a normal cat that continuously chases after Jerry, for whom he sets traps, many of which backfire and cause damage to himself rather than Jerry. Tom rarely sets out to eat Jerry, only to hurt or compete with him, going to great lengths in order to torment Jerry. However, Tom is shown to get along with Jerry sometimes. Multiple times the story will start with him having nothing against Jerry, and is merely chasing him out of fear of receiving abuse at the hands of his owner if he doesn't do his job as a cat. Tom changed his personality remarkably over the years, especially after the first episodes. For example, in his debut, he was quadrupedal and had normal cat intelligence. However, over the years, he has become almost completely bipedal and has human intelligence. As a slapstick cartoon character, Tom has a superhuman level of elasticity. When acting as the antagonist of Jerry. Tom is usually beaten at the end, although there are some stories where he outwits and beats Jerry. Movies Tom and Jerry: The Movie Tom was one of the main protagonists in the film Tom and Jerry: The Movie ''alongside his usual enemy Jerry. Tom and Jerry started out as enemies, but upon meeting new friends Puggsy and Frankie a dog and flea respectively, the two try and start a form of friendship, but it's a rocky start. Tom imprisons Jerry in a flower pot to get food and is confronted by a gang of alley cats, upon fleeing he and Jerry, still not the best of friends yet, meet a little orphan girl named Robyn Starling who ran away. They accompany her back to her home, escorted by an officer and quickly after getting into a scuffle with the dog Ferdinand over food and finding out about Auntie Figg's evil plans, they are sent to a pound. They escape along with the other animals and reunite with Robyn, all of whom eventually end up at a carnival on an island. After the carnival owner, Captain Kiddie, sees the reward for Robyn, he attempts to hold her hostage, but they escape to Robyn's hideout where her father would be. Her father finds and rescues them as the house begins to burn. At the end of the movie they revert back to chasing and antagonizing each other heavily. In a series of direct to video or DVD releases following the original movie, Tom often served as a protagonist along with Jerry, though there were antagonistic tendencies between the two throughout most every one of the movies. Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring Tom and Jerry start the film chasing each other in the home of a young wizard named Chip. Tom is assigned to guard the magic ring in his master's absence and he is warned that if anything happens to the ring, the cat will face eviction from the house. ''Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars ''Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers'' ''Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes'' Tom and Jerry are allies on the case to help solve the crime in London when a beautiful singer named Miss Red is framed for the thefts of the diamonds, and prove her innocence while finding the real culprit. ''Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz'' Tom and Jerry live on the farm in Kansas with Dorothy Gale, her dog Toto, her Aunty Em and her Uncle Henry. Tom attempts to eat a baby chick, but he is stopped by Jerry each time. After the duo, Dorothy, and Toto are magically transported to Oz, the two help Dorothy fight her fears and defeat the Wicked Witch of the West to get back home. ''Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse'' The story begins with Tom Cat as a spy for Prince John and a Squire for Maid Marian. He is hired by the Sheriff of Nottingham to capture Jerry to fish out the spy in the castle. Later in the film, after Robin Hood's arrest, Tom realizes in horror that the Sheriff of Nottingham plans to have Maid Marian executed when she refuses to marry him, he immediately discards Prince John's symbol from his shirt and turns to Jerry Mouse for help. When the cat and mouse duo set out to free Robin Hood and his Merry Men from the dungeon but in order to do so, they must obtain the key from the Wolf guards. Their task goes rather awry when the mace lands on Tom's tail, causing him to Yelp in pain and accidentally swallow the key, so Jerry travels all the way down into Tom's stomach and takes a path to the tail in order to retrieve the key. ''Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure'' Tom and Jerry live in Storybook Town, a theme park owned by a boy named Jack and his mother who are at the risk of losing their theme park. ''Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon'' The story begins with Tom as a kitten and Jerry as a newborn baby mouse who are raised by a girl named Athena. The cat and mouse recover a dragon egg stolen by a Siamese cat trio Tin, Pan and Alley; not knowing what to do, they decide to take it home and raise it as their own. ''Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest'' He and Jerry team up with Johnny Quest and his pal Hadji on a mission to rescue his dad Dr. Quest from Dr. Zin, who threatens to take over the world. ''Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz'' In the sequel to Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz, Tom, Jerry, Dorothy, and Toto are brought back to Oz by the Scarecrow, Tin-Man, and the Cowardly Lion to help them defeat the villainous Nome King. Similar heroes *Meowth (Pokemon) *Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes series) *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) Heroic Acts/Good Deeds *Teams up with Jerry to take on very naughty and devilish triplet kittens; Fluff, Muff and Puff. *Rescues Dorothy's dog, Toto from the clutches of Miss Gulch, with Jerry's help. *Protects the family baby from dangerous situations while Jeannie, the baby's negligent and irresponsible babysitter, was too busy talking on the phone with her friends to bother keeping an eye on the baby. *Rescues Miss Red from Professor Moriarty. *Joins Johnny Quest on a mission to rescue his father from Dr. Zin. *Protects baby dragon Puffy (who mistakes him for his mother) from Drizelda's evil henchcats Tin, Pan and Alley and manages to return him to his real mother. *Helps Dorothy Gale and her friends defeat the Wicked Witch of the West and find the Wizard of Oz. *Helps Jack save Storybook Town from a greedy billionaire named Mr. Bigley. *Saves Jerry Mouse on certain occasions. *Helps save a girl named Robyn Starling from her wicked Aunt Figg. Trivia. *He is also evil and battles Jerry. *He sometimes has a happy ending in some episodes but when Spike has a happy ending, Jerry will have a happy ending as well. *In the debut cartoon, Puss Gets the Boot, he was called Jasper instead of Tom. *Richard Kind provides the voice for Tom in Tom and Jerry: The Movie. *It is revealed that he has a younger sister (and a nephew) in one Tom and Jerry Tales episode, Babysitting Blues. *In the Chuck Jones shorts, it is shown that Tom has a baritone voice and sings Italian Opera, including "The Cat Above and the Mouse Below," and "Cat and Dupli-Cat," *Judging from how Jerry easily outsmart him and destruction that both he and Jerry caused over the course of their appearance, Tom's main weakness while competing with Jerry was his tendency for being reckless. This was shown where every time he chases Jerry, he often hit/step on objects around him and damaged them by process albeit in accident, and also often, if not always, accidentally insults Spike, which made the bulldog often beat him into pulp for this and as well messing with his son Tyke. Gallery Casanova cat.gif Tom Cat protecting Puffy from Tin, Pan and Alley.png|Tom Cat protecting Puffy from Tin, Pan and Alley in Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon Puppy Tale.jpeg 600full-tom-and-jerry-artwork.jpg Fully redeemed Tom Cat.jpeg Tuffy distracting Tom.jpeg Jerry facing Tom.jpeg Tot-watchers.jpg|Jeannie the babysitter whacks Tom with a broom after she mistakenly assumes Tom was "bothering" the baby TomChasingJerry.png Tom cat with Jerry mouse.png|Tom Cat with Jerry Mouse in Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse Tom Cat glaring angrily at Jerry Mouse.jpeg|Tom Cat glaring angrily at Jerry Mouse Newborn baby Jerry with kitten Tom.jpeg|Tom as a kitten with Jerry as a newborn baby mouse in Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon Tom cat's humiliation.jpeg Tom with puffy.jpeg Tom with his little buddy jerry.jpeg|Tom Cat with Jerry Mouse in Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz Tom cat saving Jerry from Butch cat.jpeg|Tom Cat rescuing Jerry Mouse from a hungry Butch Cat in old classic Tom and Jerry cartoon, "The Truce Hurts," Tom and Jerry pirate.jpeg|Tom and Jerry seen in Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers Tom Cat in castle.jpeg|Tom Cat seen in Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse Tom, Dorothy, Toto and Jerry.jpeg Tin Man, Jerry, Dorothy, Tuffy, Tom, Scarecrow and Cowardly Lion.jpeg Tom cat glaring angrily at Butch.jpeg Babysitting blues tom cat little sister.jpeg|Tom Cat visited by his younger sister in Tom and Jerry Tales segment, Babysitting Blues Tot Watchers.jpg|Tom and Jerry got arrested for "kidnapping" a baby to a construction site, with the clueless cop assuming they were babynappers. Tuffy, Jerry and Tom as seen in the film, Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz.jpeg|Tuffy, Jerry and Tom as seen in the film, Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz Old Rockin' Chair Tom - Tom screaming.png|Tom screaming comedically buddies thicker than water 2Tom Cat calling out for help when he was freezing to death in a middle of a wintry storm.png Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz 1 - Tom and Jerry set off to rescue Dorothy Gale.jpeg Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood & his merry mouse - Tom and Jerry freeing Robin Hood and his merry men.jpeg T&j: the lost dragon - kitten tom.jpeg|Tom as a kitten T&J: Robin Hood and his merry mouse - tom cat with Jerry mouse .jpeg T&J: Robin Hood and his merry mouse - a new alliance .jpeg T&J: Spy Quest - stop this thing!.jpeg Blue Cat Blues - Tourniquet, my suicide...return to me salvation...return to me...salvation.jpeg|Tom Cat seen in the cartoon, Blue Cat Blues Abracadumb - slip into silent slumber, sail on a silver mist....png Babysitting Blues - Tom's little sister visits.jpeg|Tom gets paid a visit by his long lost little sister Mouse cleaning - Tom's Jaw drop.jpeg I Quit! - Tom Cat.jpeg T&J meet Sherlock Holmes - tom to the rescue.jpeg|Tom Cat chases Moriarty's henchcats to rescue Jerry Mouse Tom and Jerry rushing to Dorothy's aid.jpeg Strong cat Tom lifting Dorothy to safety.jpeg|Tom saving Dorothy from the agressive pigs Tom and Jerry keeping Dorothy safe.jpeg Tom keeping Dorothy safe.jpeg T&J and the Wizard of Oz - Dorothy hugging Tom and Jerry for saving her from the pig pen.jpeg Buddies thicker than water.jpeg T&J meet Sherlock Holmes - why, you little!.jpeg High Steaks.jpeg|Tom Cat being abused by his hotheaded owner, Clint Clobber Down and Outing 2.jpeg|More brutal abuse of Tom by Clint Clobber Down and Outing.jpeg Sorry Safari.jpeg|Still more brutality by Clint Clobber against Tom T&J: the lost dragon - saying goodbye.jpeg T&J meet Sherlock Holmes: Gotcha, mouse-boy!.jpeg Best friends forever.jpeg A cat and a mouse...friends???.png T&J Robin Hood and his merry mouse - cheesy smile.jpeg The flying sorceress - tom on a flying broomstick.jpeg T&J meet Sherlock Holmes - Tom Cat freeing Miss Red.jpeg|Tom Cat, along with Jerry and Tuffy, freeing Miss Red from Professor Moriarty Get in my belly, Jerry Mouse! - Tom Cat.jpeg A life less guarded - droopy with tom.jpeg A life less guarded - mouth-to-mouth CPR.jpeg A life less guarded - CPR.jpeg Bat's what I like about the South - Tom mourning for Jerry.jpeg|Tom mourning for Jerry, whom he believes was crushed to death by the fallen pillars T&J's giant adventure - magic beans.png T&J's giant adventure - Tom, Jerry and Jack standing up to Mr. Bigley.png|Tom, Jerry and Jack standing up to Mr. Bigley Heavenly Puss - why do I Love you?.jpeg Ho Ho horrors - Bon appetite .jpeg Jerry running from Tom.jpeg T&J the lost dragon - Mama Tom.jpeg|Tom with Puffy who takes him as his mommy Medieval Menace - Tom Pig.jpeg|Tom transformed into a pig in Medieval Menace Medieval menace - tom eating chicken.png Spell-book Tom.jpeg Medieval Menace - Tom with magic wand.jpeg Babysitting Blues - family resemblance .jpeg|Tom being asked to babysit in Babysitting Blues Which Witch - Tom, Jerry and the Witch.jpeg The Flying Sorceress - The witch's cat.jpeg Abracadumb - you can sleep, safe and sound...knowing I...am around....jpeg Abracadumb - shut your eyes...and trust in me....jpeg Abracadumb - trust in me, Toodles Galore.jpeg T&J and the wizard of oz - tom and Jerry outsmarting the wicked witch of the west.jpeg T&j and the wizard of oz - race to the rescue.jpeg|Tom and Jerry racing to rescue Toto from Miss Gulch T&J and the Wizard of Oz - Oh, craaaaaaaaaaap!.png C'mere you little stinker....jpeg Come back here, ya little pipsqueak!.jpeg Birthday bashed - please don't eat me.jpeg Cat and mouse detectives.jpeg T&J: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse - Handshake.jpeg T&J and the wizard of Oz - handshake .jpeg Jitterbug dance.png That's my mommy - Tom's tears of joy.png You are in my power.jpeg ...slip into silent slumber...sail on a silver mist...slowly and surely, your senses will cease to resist....gif ...knowing I...am around....jpeg Dragon Flame.jpeg T&J Back to Oz 01.jpeg Feline fatale.jpeg Down the hatch.jpeg Sir Tom.jpeg Birthday Bashed - pathetic entertainment.jpeg Delicious......jpeg I'll mace ya good, ya little nuisance!.jpeg Gotcha, mousey!.jpeg KkKEEu7.png Category:Tom and Jerry Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Anti Hero Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Mute Category:Rivals Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Pets Category:Titular Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:False Antagonist Category:In love heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Animal Kindness Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Male Damsels Category:Archenemy Category:Oz Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:True Neutral Category:Cowards Category:Nurturer Category:Thieves Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Genius Category:Adventurers Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Inventors Category:Childhood friends